This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to determine whether an increased intake of whole grain servings/day has a beneficial effect on visceral adiposity, adipokine levels and glucose metabolism after a weight stable and controlled weight loss period in subjects who are at risk for Metabolic Syndrome and insulin resistance.